<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>你是秘密 by Vanillaapplepie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357911">你是秘密</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillaapplepie/pseuds/Vanillaapplepie'>Vanillaapplepie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actors, Arranged Marriage, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillaapplepie/pseuds/Vanillaapplepie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>25岁的林小代表被迫有了准媳妇，一位听说有实力却不火的男演员。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 你是秘密1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>林小总X金演员</p><p> </p><p>他手下原来那位财务总监拿着林爸爸总部那边刚批下来的做新杂志的三百万逃之夭夭，为什么这么多？两年的预算外加版权费。本来是分批分人接管的，奈何那位总监手下内鬼太厉害，和上头卷走了大部分钱，就及时跳槽了。林小代表的公司受到重创，趁着这个机会他清理了一波可疑的人，但仍然无法挽回损失。三个兄弟分别经营各自的集团，早早就独立出来，他不好向家人说自己轻信别人的经历，不是关系不好，长大的孩子总想自己扛过去。 </p><p> </p><p>有人盯上了他，金东贤的叔叔金代表向林煐岷抛去橄榄枝，真诚地愿意帮他解决这个困难，但条件是让他的公司好好培养金演员，他这边的团队想尽一切办法让金东贤演戏，是看电视常常上镜的频率，可是达不到理想的预期，爱侄从电影学院毕业一年，就开始担心他青春流逝的速度，叔叔不得不做了各种方面的打算。林代表的公司是近两年影视界数一数二的大牛，金代表在名利场打拼了半辈子，手下演员大都混的不温不火，这批半路杀出的黑马能得到人们认可一定有过人之处。他签订了合同获得了一个又一个保证还觉得不够，“不如小林你娶了我们东东吧。”噗…林代表的咖啡喷到每周需要干洗的地毯上，这个长辈说的话未免有些太过滑稽，甲方的要求原来就是这么难以满足的吗？老练的前辈和实力不容小觑的金氏集团，贸然拒绝的话，他实在是不想再莫名其妙地树敌了。同对方打了几回合太极拳，终于协商成以未婚对象的关系待在身边，并且真的白纸黑字地写进条约里了。期限是两年，最后的人道主义光环。 </p><p> </p><p>林煐岷在浴室洗澡的时候反复回想这两天发生的事情，突然美好到无法想象，突然地走向了一个莫名其妙的方向。擦头发的时候瞟了一眼时间，未婚对象马上就要来了。 </p><p> </p><p>还没来得及换下浴袍，手机铃声就响起来了，金东贤到楼下了。林煐岷这个公寓没有楼道，一部电梯直达各家，一家就是一层，安全起见让电梯运行起来的条件就是得刷门禁卡。他先把楼下大门的门禁从楼上按下，自己披上一件绿色长款羽绒服就上了电梯。金东贤第一眼看到林煐岷，就看到他露脚趾头的棉拖鞋和光滑纤细的小腿，虽然穿着羽绒服但仍然感觉这哥不知道怎么想的，视线稍微打量过对方后，恭恭敬敬地跟他问好，“煐岷哥你好，我是金东贤。”毕竟是即将提携他的恩人。</p><p> </p><p>林煐岷觉得他如死灰的心又复燃了。金东贤染着金色头发炸着毛蓬蓬松松的，橘色帽衫和白色背带牛仔裤，红白相间的袜子和鞋子。哦不，大概不是因为他的穿着，干净的眉眼是很突出的长相，有圆嘟嘟的脸颊肉，但整个人也不显胖，完全是天生艺人啊。背了一把吉他和一个不算太大的行李箱，没有太多的东西，他感觉金东贤拿捏地十分合适。两个人并肩站在电梯间里，显得空间很狭小的样子。金东贤偷偷瞄旁边的林煐岷，跟他差不多高的哥哥乖乖地站在那里，很可爱的感觉，从他的公司培养出多少知名的演员啊，真是好有才。咳咳，大概是被察觉到偷偷看过去的目光，林煐岷问他今年多大了，如实答道二十三岁，这下从偷偷看变成两人对视了，林煐岷直愣愣的眼神盯地金东贤发毛，一眼，两眼，三眼，电梯已经停在了十七层，却因为没有刷门禁卡所以不会自动开门，金东贤的脸有些发烫，林煐岷长得很好看，不像那些企业家惯有的年纪和啤酒肚，亮亮的眼睛和白得发光的皮肤，说出去人们肯定不相信他是这么厉害的角色。一开始他不敢看的，毕竟老板的身份压在那里，还好，看见他是这个样子的。叔叔那种望侄成龙的心情还让他保留了一丝理智。“你现在化妆了吗？”“没有呢。”他看见林煐岷转过去的时候好像笑了一下，不知道是想到了什么。 </p><p> </p><p>然后他就有了自己的门禁卡。 </p><p> </p><p>时间太晚了，就准备明天安置行李。金东贤去洗澡了。</p><p> </p><p>以两个人的关系，怎么睡觉真的是个难题。林煐岷的这套房子是单人公寓，虽然每个部分都被放大，客厅卧室厨房卫生间衣帽间也都只有一份，他从来都没有想过这个问题，直到金东贤来到这。他准备把这个问题扔给金东贤，客厅的沙发旁边和卧室的床头各开着一盏灯，自己躺在卧室床上较暗的那侧睡了。他的床很大，躺下三个人是没问题的。今天见到金东贤的时候就觉得，已经是这样的话以后的生活没准也不错。头一歪就沉沉地睡去了。 </p><p> </p><p>以至于金东贤躺过来的时候都没有发觉。 </p><p> </p><p>小孩子也没想太多，理所当然觉得哥哥家这么大应该有好多房间。 </p><p> </p><p>林煐岷第二天被闹钟吵醒后难得没有赖床，因为金东贤赤身裸体地压在他身上，被放大的睡颜也是那么好看，长长的睫毛颤抖着，眼珠也在不安地转动着，是做梦了吗？轻轻吻了他丰满的嘴唇。 </p><p> </p><p>金东贤醒来的时候就发现年长的哥哥黏黏糊糊地亲他，一下两下还舔了舔舍不得放开，BOBO的声音在安静的房间里显得那么大，在剧组的时候那么多人盯着他都很镇静知道那是逢场作戏，现在是真的害羞了。下半身可能早早就起了反应，拉的有点痛。自己都习惯一个人裸睡了，不知道林煐岷在这里，这不是投怀送抱吗。林煐岷毫无察觉，还想摸着他的头靠得更近一点，金东贤突然后撤，捂住林煐岷的嘴巴，手抓得太用力感觉哥哥脸上的肉墩墩地都被挤到一起。“哥哥还没有喜欢我，不可以亲。”两个人都松手，坐到两边。林煐岷站起身之前搂过金东贤光滑的肩膀，对着耳朵吹气说：“快去穿衣服。”末了又偷偷亲了一下耳朵。金东贤捂住脸连脖子都红了。以后再也不敢光着了。 </p><p> </p><p>林煐岷想到金东贤可以去的一个工作，是话剧院半个月后要上演的仲夏夜之梦，主演是一个很默契的团队，但饰演男二号拉山德的演员重感冒到失声了，没有替补，大家都很着急。想让金东贤去填补空缺，准备时间太过短暂，他有点拿不准。金东贤愿意去试试。哥哥谈工作认真的神情和早上赖皮的样子仿佛不是一个人。</p><p> </p><p>TO BE CONTINUTE.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 你是秘密2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>话剧，开始了就无法停止的演出，最饱满的状态对待那一方舞台，而且大概率的可能没有话筒，需要提高音量，所以大家排练完之后都是一身汗，无关回报，只是付出。金东贤大学的时候就经常跟着社团去表演，各种晚会也都去过，不同于对着无声的摄影机和几个对手戏演员，这样的场景也是不会怯场的，更是一次宝贵的练习临场发挥的经历。不像叔叔，他不害怕变老从而失去男主角的位置，他也可以演好主角的爸爸叔叔舅舅，话剧也是不错的选择，只要自己觉得这个人物是有价值的，可以向观众传递出一些东西的。</p><p> </p><p>他只会担心林煐岷对他不满意。</p><p> </p><p>说起来在他们现在的关系里，他算是弱势的一方吧，虽然被叔叔莫名奇妙地安排了，其实也知道不过是绑住对方的极致方式，对方可是顶头上司啊，虽然以后在工作上会得到大力支持来报答他们雪中送炭的恩情，他不敢做错一点，合约完全是卖身契。</p><p> </p><p>林煐岷一开始的表现实在是有点惊讶，摸不清在想什么。金东贤还是选择躲了，第一晚的乌龙过后，金东贤以要串台词不能打扰哥哥睡觉的名义在客厅的沙发躺下了，事实上他确实需要大量时间熟悉台本，林煐岷没说什么，两个人在家相处的不多的时间还是很和气。</p><p> </p><p>金东贤还是觉得在剧院和大家排练的时候自在些。演男一号拉山德的朴佑镇是个虎头虎脑的小朋友，演仙王的李大辉小朋友还是副导演嘞，女孩子们也很好，没几天大家就熟起来了，这个一炮而红的话剧团队其实才刚演出过一个话剧呢，大家还都是兼职来的，只是因为喜欢话剧。金东贤感觉自己太不专业了，居然没有同时做好几件事情。</p><p> </p><p>排练的日子过得飞快，金东贤泡在排练厅的时间也越来越长，白纸黑字的台本早就被不同颜色的笔划出各种道道，便利贴撕下来又粘上，写满了理解和备注。休息的时候还是喜欢啃一包软糖，调皮地分给其他人，被李大辉打趣道：“哥，我都喊得渴死了，行行好。”感觉气氛有点不太一样，大辉夸张地大喊了一声代表nim！排练厅里热热闹闹乱哄哄地，社员们平时都是散养模式，屋里叽叽喳喳的声音大了一点也不奇怪，他日常和朴佑镇打闹惯了。金东贤坐在厅外宽敞走廊的柱子后面，串刚刚不太熟悉的台词，没有太在意时间。顺手从旁边的软糖袋子里抓，扭头看见一双穿着亮亮皮靴的脚，视线上移是家里那位下垂眼的温柔哥哥。他突然意识到代表叫的是谁了，是他平时没有礼貌地不叫代表。</p><p> </p><p>“东贤尼可以给我一块糖吗？”<br/>“当然了，代表nim。”<br/>“嘘，别这么叫哦，怕有狗仔，还跟原来一样吧。”他今天戴着一幅圆框眼镜和贝雷帽，有伪装的意思。</p><p> </p><p>他是故意来找一趟我的吗？不是吧。每天都能看见啊。</p><p> </p><p>不知道是林小总太闲还是怎么的，他是来请大家吃饭鼓舞人心的。大家勾肩搭背的去吃烤肉，十个人左右闹出了二十个人的架势，盘腿围坐在圆桌周围的时候真的感觉是一家人，其实金东贤也只是大概的知道大家主要职业是干嘛的，参差不一是正常的，林煐岷能很好的融入进来，不像金主爸爸的架势，像很久不见的朋友，他们当中确实有人是朋友，朴佑镇和李大辉是他大学同校学弟，所以剩下人基本都是同学的同学，朋友的朋友那样拉进来的。很神奇的事情，金东贤一点一点撞破这些秘密，觉得林煐岷不像之前想象得那么可怕了。</p><p> </p><p>不过他们的秘密，别人谁也没告诉。大辉把石锅端到自己这边，转着圈给大家盛饭，走到金东贤这里的时候，特意挑了没有蘑菇的拌饭，“我们东东哥不能吃蘑菇，我知道哦。”两个人相视笑笑，要不是手上可能会油一点一定要揉揉他的头发。已经混的这么熟悉了，小朋友不错哦，那个住在一起的知道他不吃蘑菇的男人闻声抬头看隔着十万八千里的人，他也感受到对面的目光转头对视，李辉小机灵鬼捕捉到一丝微妙的气息，却没有看着手底下给朴佑镇盛的饭，角度歪了撒了一半，“呀，李大辉你能不能专心点。”“啊抱歉抱歉嘛！你不会也接一下嘛。”说着两个小朋友就要拌起嘴来，“好了好了，五金我跟你换吧，你吃我这碗好啦。”“那怎么行啊，哥不吃蘑菇啊。”……他们每天都这么吵闹吗？看样子是的。看着嘴角咧得大大的金东贤，林煐岷觉得私下里的他多了几分乖巧，也失去了几分活泼，是为什么呢？他也不凶啊。</p><p> </p><p>因为第二天还要排练，大家都以饮料代酒，稍微庆祝了一下多日的辛苦，散得比较早。怎么回去呢？总不能正大光明地跟林煐岷走吧，金东贤走进了地铁，和他装作陌生人的感觉还挺好的，哎本来就是陌生人啊。和几个同乘地铁的亲故告别后，差不多再过几站就到林煐岷家了，电话好像算得很准的一样，林煐岷大大的名字出现在手机上。“A口出来哦。”扔下几个字就挂掉了。等到从地铁口上来的时候，一辆说扎眼算是扎眼的黑色现代停在路边，坐在司机位戴着墨镜的人的闪亮耳坠十分熟悉。林煐岷向他挥手，“帅哥上车。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>